This invention relates generally to a device for transporting implements, and particularly to a trailer having a lifting mechanism for lifting an implement, and a pivot means for rotating the implement over the trailer.
A device of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,698. In this patent, a lifting mechanism is attached to a turntable mounted on a trailer. It is important that implements should not overhang the sides of the trailer when transporting implements on public roads. It is therefore important that the implement be held longitudinally to one side of the trailer so that it does not hang over the opposite side of the trailer. It is also important when transporting heavy implements that the center of gravity of the implement be located forwardly of the rear axle of the trailer in order to stabilize the load relative to the trailer wheels.